Conventional toothbrushes require a user to actively spread toothpaste on the brush head of the toothbrush from a separate toothpaste tube. Toothpaste tubes are generally malleable plastic tubes, which enables a user to extract toothpaste from within by squeezing the tube to force the toothpaste from a nozzle end of the tube. While not a complicated procedure, it does require some dexterity to accurately dispense toothpaste from a toothpaste tube and dispose it onto a toothbrush head. Additional dexterity is required to dispose a measured amount from the toothpaste tube so as to not result in waste This might not seem terribly problematic for most, but for those with disabilities and debilitating ailments this can pose as a difficult task. Moreover, convention has forced all of us, disabled or not, to deal with toothpaste containers that are separate from the toothbrush. This becomes a burden by constantly having to store and transport two (2) separate items. It would advantageous to provide a means to extract toothpaste from a conventional toothpaste tube and dispose it on a brush head of a toothbrush in a controlled manner. An additional benefit would be to provide a means to operate the toothbrush with ease, especially for those with compromised fine motor skills. A further benefit would be to combine the toothbrush and the toothpaste tube in a way that would enable exploitation of conventional toothpaste containers so as to not require costly reconfigurations of how toothpaste is packaged and sold. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.